The invention relates to a movement generating mechanism, more particularly to a jumping mechanism which can generate a forward jumping action and which has provisions for controlling the direction of forward movement.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a jumping mechanism which includes a jumping control unit for causing forward jumping movement of the jumping mechanism and a direction control unit for controlling the direction of forward movement by the jumping mechanism.